


Truth or Dare

by CoiffedandCurly



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoiffedandCurly/pseuds/CoiffedandCurly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine play a very special game of Truth or Dare. What starts off quite silly quickly takes a turn for the sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

Kurt can feel his face getting warm and can only imagine the rosy flush of his cheeks that the wine has given him. He is over halfway through his second glass, Blaine is on his third, and they’re giggly; hands stretched across the coffee table between them and playing with each other’s fingers.

“Okay, okay,” Blaine takes a deep breath, setting his glass on the table, and tries to straighten his features. “I think it’s time we play.”

“I go first!” Kurt says a little too loudly for their small apartment. He reaches out toward the cards laid out on the table and picks one at random. He can’t stop the giggle from escaping as he reads the words on the back. “You ready for this?”

Blaine smiles wryly at him, “Hit me.”

“Okay. Truth,” Kurt takes a pause for dramatic effect, “or dare.”

Blaine takes a moment to consider his options and takes another sip from his glass. “Dare.”

“I was hoping you would say that,” Kurt is already having way too much fun with this as he reads from the card, “‘Put on some sexy music, and have fun doing a striptease.’”

Blaine doesn’t even flinch and stands up with a smoldering glance in Kurt’s direction before strutting over to the stereo. He toys with the radio dial until some indiscernible R&B song comes on.

Blaine turns back toward him, eyes darkened and tongue between his teeth. Somewhere in the back of his mind Kurt knows this is supposed to be sexy, so he only feels a little guilty as more giggles bubble out of him.

Blaine is completely serious right now, though—relishing in his opportunity to perform. They are both already in their pajamas so there isn’t a lot to strip, but leave it to Blaine to step up to the challenge.

Kurt hides his face behind his hands and watches through his fingers as Blaine dances around on the spot, swaying his hips slightly and arms bent as he snaps his fingers along with the music. Kurt attempts to control himself when Blaine begins to toy with the hem of his shirt, making eye-contact with Kurt and holding it.

Even though the whole thing feels a little ridiculous, Kurt still can’t hold himself back from staring, wide-eyed and unabashedly as more skin is revealed as Blaine pulls off his T-shirt. It is crazy how each time feels like the first time, but undercut with the comfortable familiarity of routine—knowing that there’s no shame, no embarrassment.

Well, maybe a little embarrassment right now as Blaine temporarily gets stuck in the process of pulling said shirt off but the moment quickly passes and Kurt’s giggles subside once more when Blaine reaches out down to pull Kurt up with him.

“Hey now,” Kurt protests, but he allows himself to be tugged up anyway, “This is supposed to be a show for me.”

“Shhh,” Blaine hushes him, pulling Kurt close around the waist, “Audience participation is always encouraged.”

“This isn’t much of a dare. You’re enjoying this too much,” Kurt says.

“Are you not enjoying this, Kurt?” Blaine asks, hooking a leg around one of Kurt’s and sliding his foot along the back of his shin. Blaine pulls Kurt in for a deep but short kiss before leaning back and swaying some more.

Kurt pulls away and falls onto the couch, watching Blaine with a smirk playing on his lips. Blaine plays with the draw-strings of his pajama pants. Once again Kurt is struck with how silly this all feels—the ample amount of wine in his system not really helping.

Blaine seems to sense this and finally pushes down his pants and kicks them away. He’s left standing in the middle of the room in only his heather-grey boxer-briefs. Blaine gives up any pretense of continuing the already dubious strip-tease and strides toward Kurt. He immediately climbs onto Kurt’s lap, straddling him and framing his face with his hands as he kisses Kurt with all the unrestrained passion of 3-glasses-of-wine-Blaine—which is quite a lot.

It takes Kurt all of a second before he’s kissing back with as much fierceness, allowing them to get lost in the kiss—focusing on nothing but the slide of their lips against each other’s and the sounds of their broken breathing. Blaine rocks in his spot on Kurt’s lap and draws a low groan from Kurt. But when Blaine moves down to nip at Kurt’s neck, the laughter is back and Kurt is batting at Blaine’s arm, reminding him that they have a game to continue playing.

“Don’t wanna,” Blaine murmurs against Kurt’s throat. But Kurt just pushes at him.

“But it’s your turn.”

“Fine, fine,” Blaine reaches behind him, just barely avoiding knocking over Kurt’s glass, and grabs at a card. He squints down at it and then looks up at Kurt, grinning.

“Truth or dare, babe.”

“Dare,” Kurt says without missing a beat. Blaine is still straddling his lap and he shifts a little beneath the weight.

Blaine bites his lip in amusement before reading, “‘Imitate what I sound and look like when I orgasm.’”

“You know what? I think we can skip the game,” Kurt says seriously, trying to tug Blaine back in for another kiss.

Blaine just leans back and moves until he is sitting next to Kurt on the couch. He makes a wide gesture with his hand, “Go on. Show me what I look like, Kurt.”

Kurt leans forward and empties what is left of his glass, wiping at the corners of his mouth as he settles into the couch and looks at Blaine. Blaine’s features are set in a mixture of smugness, amusement, and curiosity. Kurt sort of wants to wipe the cheeky little grin off of his face.

“Just remember, you brought this on yourself,” Kurt takes a deep breath while Blaine settles back and folds his arms across his chest.

Kurt closes his eyes and tries to picture Blaine in the throes of ecstasy. Normally such a thing is so beyond words and incredibly sexy but the setting is making Kurt unravel at the seams. Suddenly inspired by When Harry Met Sally, he throws his head back, mimicking the way Blaine always seems to attempt to melt into the sheets.

Kurt goes through a mental checklist of all the things Blaine does: he bites his lip, grips whatever he can reach, breathes harshly, arches his back, digs his toes into the carpet, and last but not least, moans and keens like they don’t have neighbors on the other side of paper-thin walls.

He actually sort of gets lost in it—all the while imagining Blaine beneath him as he copies the moment he still always excitedly anticipates—until he feels a hand on his knee and his eyes fly open to see Blaine staring at him wide-eyed with a mildly horrified look on his face.

“Please tell me I don’t actually look like that,” Blaine says in a small voice, clutching Kurt’s knee tightly.

Kurt waits a little for his breathing to return to normal, “I may have exaggerated just a little. But I think I got it right.” Kurt would like to think he knows by now.

“Oh, god,” Blaine blushes and buries his face in his hands. “That was like the least sexy thing ever.”

“Oh, thanks,” Kurt says sarcastically.

“No, no, I mean you look—god you look so good when you do your… thing. But me? Really? How can you continue to have sex with that?” Blaine gestures vaguely toward Kurt, indicating his imitation.

“To be honest, I’ve never really thought about it. I’m usually a little… distracted.”

Blaine shrugs and Kurt leans in to give him a kiss. “Trust me, you make it so much sexier. I couldn’t possibly do it justice.” Blaine is pouting a little and Kurt nips at Blaine’s pushed-out bottom lip.

Blaine smiles against Kurt’s mouth, “You’re sweet, but I’m afraid I’ll be a little self-conscious if we get around to doing anything tonight.”

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll be able to make you forget about it all,” Kurt says confidently before leaning away and grabbing another card, “Ready for another?”

Blaine just stares at him in awe and then nods his head.

“Okay,” Kurt looks down at the card, “Truth or dare?”

“I think I’ll go with truth this time,” Blaine says, shifting a little to get more comfortable and throwing a leg over Kurt’s knees.

“Alright,” Kurt smiles at the words on the card, “‘What were you thinking when you first saw me naked?’”

“Oh goodness,” Blaine presses a palm to his chest and sighs. “Where do I even begin?”

“It’s been a while, huh,” Kurt comments, running a hand over Blaine’s bare legs across his lap.

“Not that long,” Blaine says quietly. And really it hasn’t been. The past seven years certainly don’t seem like it.

“You haven’t forgotten, have you?”

Blaine laughs, “No, of course not. I’m just… reminiscing.”

Kurt studies Blaine’s face for a moment, watching as Blaine gets a far-away look in his eyes and the corners of his lips turn up ever so slightly.

Kurt is about to prompt him to start speaking when Blaine finally looks up at him. Kurt feels his gaze as if by sheer will Blaine’s affection could wrap him like a blanket.

“I was thinking…well, to be honest, at first I wasn’t really thinking anything at all. You get a bit dizzy when all the blood drains from your head and you’re sat there staring at the love of your life,” Blaine laughs lightly. “It was like—like seeing you for the first time again. Actually seeing you. And I don’t—I don’t mean like because you weren’t wearing clothes—”

Kurt watches as Blaine fumbles over his words. He smiles fondly as he watches Blaine practically transform back into his 18-year-old self.

“—I mean that because you were so comfortable with being vulnerable in front of me, you trusted me so much to accept and love who you really were. Are. And I saw you. It sounds ridiculous and cheesy and I understand that in most cases seeing someone naked for the first time is supposed to be sexy and completely driven by desire—but, gosh, don’t get me wrong because it was like that for me but it was so much more than that. Because we waited and it was special like you deserved and just—god you were gorgeous.”

Blaine has been playing with Kurt’s fingers in his hands the whole time, not really looking at Kurt but just watching as he glides his own thumb across Kurt’s smooth skin. He looks up at Kurt again, “All of that is in hindsight now, I think. Because at the time I swear all I could think about was how lucky I was to have someone like you. Not even someone like you but to actually have you. My heart was beating so hard I thought I was going to pass out. I remember thinking that if I did that how upset you might be that I fainted after seeing you naked for the first time and I couldn’t let that happen. I remember wanting to touch you so badly and realizing that I could.

I remember thinking that I was happy. And in love,” Blaine finishes with a sigh and a firm squeeze of Kurt’s hands.

And Kurt leans in to kiss him—because after a speech like that, how could he not? When they pull apart Kurt giggles, “That was a lot to be thinking about.”

“Yes, well, I tend to get overwhelmed around you. You had—have—that effect on me.” Kurt kisses him again.

After a moment, Kurt leans toward the table to collect their glasses. “More wine?”

Blaine nods, “Just a little.”

As Kurt goes into the kitchen to refill their glasses, Blaine looks over the next card. He calls to Kurt from his spot on the couch, “Now, truth or dare?”

“I think I’ll go with ‘dare’ again,” Kurt says, settling down next to Blaine once more and handing him his glass.

Blaine takes a sip, “I was hoping you would say that.” He sets his glass on the coffee table. “‘Using your mouth, make your way from my wrist to my ear. And take your time.’”

“I can do that,” Kurt says as he sets his glass next to Blaine’s. He turns toward Blaine and gently pushes at his chest until Blaine is lying completely flat on the sofa. Kurt climbs over him, squeezing his knees onto the cushions on either side of Blaine’s thighs, and leans down to place a kiss on the corner of Blaine’s mouth, “Where did it say to start?”

“My wrist,” Blaine answers and he watches as Kurt grasps his hand and brings it up to his lips.

Kurt holds Blaine’s hand in his loosely as he gently plants open-mouthed kisses along the prominent bone on the outside of Blaine’s wrist. He turns Blaine’s hand, palm facing upwards, to lap at the sensitive, thin skin of his wrist before slowly trailing his lips up his forearm. Blaine closes his eyes and smiles a little at the light tickling feeling.

When Kurt gets to the crease at Blaine’s elbow, he gently nips at the skin there. Blaine’s arm flinches just a little but Kurt is already moving on, his fingers trailing after his lips and pressing gently into Blaine’s warm skin.

When he gets to Blaine’s shoulder, he continues kissing along his collar-bone, paying attention to the dip at the base of his neck. Kurt moves up to lick at Blaine’s Adam’s-apple but surprises Blaine as he begins moving back down to Blaine’s chest.

Kurt can feel the rumble of Blaine’s voice beneath his lips when Blaine asks, “Where are you going?”

“Detour,” Kurt says simply, clasping his lips over one of Blaine’s nipples and delighting at the intake of breath that receives. When he pulls his mouth away he blows cool air around the sensitive skin just to watch it pebble. With a pleased smile on his face, Kurt moves down some more, moving a hand up over Blaine’s chest to scratch his nails through the hair there. 

Kurt’s tongue traces over the defined muscles of Blaine’s stomach and quickly dips his tongue into Blaine’s navel. He chuckles when Blaine’s skin jumps and just barely hears Blaine whisper, “That tickles.”

Kurt’s face is still flush from the wine but feeling Blaine’s breathing quicken beneath his touch is spreading an entirely different sort of warmth through his body. He kitten-licks his way back up Blaine’s torso, pausing briefly to tease Blaine’s other nipple, before latching his lips onto Blaine’s neck. He sucks there just enough to leave a red mark—something that will fade soon enough—and Blaine’s hands dig into the skin where they’ve been resting on Kurt’s back.

Kurt peppers kisses long Blaine’s jaw before finally reaching his ear and worrying the sensitive lobe between his teeth—taking care to breathe deeply against the shell of Blaine’s ear in that way he knows Blaine likes. Blaine moves a hand from Kurt’s back up to curl around the back of his neck and whines just a little when Kurt pulls away.

“Was that good?” Kurt asks, though there really is no use asking. Kurt can tell Blaine’s face is flushed, even in the dim lighting of the living room.

“I love this game,” Blaine answers, smiling up at Kurt and pulling him in for yet another deep and slow kiss.

When they break away, Kurt is smiling as he whispers against Blaine’s lips, “My turn. Truth or dare?” and he reaches out to grab another card.

Blaine pulls himself up into a sitting position, with Kurt still straddling his lap as he reads over the card. “I liked the last ‘truth’ one. So, truth,” Blaine says.

“Okay. ‘What authority figure, whether real or fantasized, do you find totally hot?’” Kurt narrows his eyes at Blaine over the card before tossing it aside.

“Answer carefully,” Kurt warns, but Blaine knows he’s teasing. Sort of.

“Hmm,” Blaine presses his fingers to his chin, pretending to stroke an imaginary beard and actually finding some end-of-the-day-stubble. He scratches at his face before smirking up at Kurt. “You know, I always found Mr. Schuester back in high school attractive…”

“Oh god. Oh god. Wrong answer,” Kurt groans and climbs off of Blaine who has dissolved into a fit of giggles beneath him. “Why? Why would you do that?”

“I couldn’t help myself,” Blaine reaches out and clasps a hand around Kurt’s wrist as he tries to get away. He attempts to tug Kurt back down but Kurt just pulls back and ends up unseating Blaine instead.

“Smooth,” Kurt teases and Blaine falls against him. Kurt places a hand around his waist to steady him.

“It’s you,” Blaine isn’t entirely sure if Kurt understands what he means but Kurt just smiles at him like he’s watching a puppy chase his tail. “And the wine…”

“Mhmm,” Kurt hums sardonically and pulls Blaine in closer. Kurt’s world is tilted just slightly and he clings to Blaine a little tighter. He isn’t sure if it’s from the wine or the rapidly changing moods or from Blaine suddenly invading every single one of his senses as he practically falls forward and his lips crash against Kurt’s.

Blaine wraps his arms around the back of Kurt’s neck and tries to pull him closer. They stumble a little on the spot as the movement causes them to lose their balance. Blaine feels sturdy beneath Kurt’s hands, though, and in a small moment of sobriety he knows that at least if he falls, Blaine will fall with him, if not catch him.

Blaine is whispering something, his hot breath ghosting against Kurt’s cheek, “Truth or dare?”

“I like the dares,” Kurt says, still holding Blaine close.

“Of course you do,” Blaine replies, and he breaks away temporarily to find one of the last three cards on the coffee table. Blaine smirks as he reads, “‘Pretend I’m a stranger at a bar. Try to pick me up and convince me to come home with you.’”

“That’s easy enough,” Kurt says with a confident glint in his eye. “Go over into the kitchen and wait for me.” He pushes lightly at Blaine’s shoulder to get him to move.

Blaine grabs his glass of wine and throws Kurt an amused look before walking into the kitchen and leaning against the counter.

Kurt takes a moment to just watch Blaine in the kitchen. Kurt knows Blaine is pointedly ignoring his gaze and is just soaking up the attention as he casually sips at his drink. It looks a little ridiculous because he’s still only clad in his underwear and Kurt can’t help but smile at that. He picks up his own glass and takes a drink before sauntering into the kitchen.

Kurt leans against the counter a few feet away from Blaine and glances at him. Blaine is inspecting his nails and putting on an air of boredom as he waits for Kurt to make a move. Kurt just watches him and goes over his strategy in his head when it hits him—picking Blaine up wouldn’t be the hard part, it’s pretending he’s a stranger.

Blaine has never felt like a stranger to Kurt, even on the day they met. 

Blaine quickly looks over to Kurt and gives him a questioning, tentative smile that Kurt returns. He tries to push back the sentimentality that had suddenly overwhelmed him. Blaine makes that a little easier as he begins to absently run his finger around the rim of the wine-glass, closing his eyes and swaying on the spot as if listening to music.

Kurt would chalk this up to Blaine pretending to be in a bar, but he does this a lot—as if his mind turns on a radio in idle moments. Kurt takes a deep breath and grips his glass a little tighter before scooting down the counter a little more to invade Blaine’s bubble of space.

Blaine seems to sense that Kurt has moved closer and he opens his eyes and gives Kurt another shy smile. “Hi,” Kurt says simply.

Blaine looks down at his drink and chuckles quietly, “Uh, hi.”

“So…” Kurt drags out the vowel, trying to come up with something clever to say. He’s feeling a little silly.

“If you say, ‘Do you come here often?’ I—”

“No,” Kurt cuts him off, smiling, “I wasn’t going to say that. I was going to introduce myself. Kurt,” Kurt holds out his hand.

Blaine shakes it, holding on just a little too long. “I’m Blaine.”

“Well, Blaine, I was also going to comment on your interesting outfit choice.” Kurt very conspicuously eyes Blaine’s boxer-briefs before letting his eyes slide back up to Blaine’s.

“Oh, this?” Blaine stands up straight and places a hand on his hip, “Just something I had lying around the house. It’s comfortable. I like to choose comfort over trendy any day, don’t you?”

Blaine is clearly teasing Kurt and Kurt bites back a sarcastic remark for the sake of staying in character. “Sometimes,” he says. “Doesn’t leave much to the imagination, though, does it?” Kurt asks, indicating once again Blaine’s lack of clothes. He’s grasping at straws here; he’s never really had to work to get Blaine to follow him.

“Force of habit. I like to be honest with everything that I do,” Blaine says as he leans back against the counter and takes another sip of his drink. “It’s something my fiancé and I have in common.”

Blaine looks over at Kurt and has the nerve to smirk at him. Kurt is thrown for a loop for a second before reeling himself back in. He scoots closer to Blaine. “You’re engaged? And where is the lucky man?”

“Around,” Blaine makes eye-contact with Kurt and holds his gaze. “He’s never too far away.”

“And what would he say if he saw you talking to me?”

“He trusts me,” Blaine turns toward Kurt, resting all his weight on his arm on the counter.

“And what about me? Do you think he’d trust me around you?”

“Perhaps. You know, you two look a lot alike,” Blaine grins up at Kurt once more.

“He’s a very attractive man, then,” Kurt quips, moving a hand to rest lightly on top of Blaine’s arm.

“That he is.”

“Well,” Kurt says, setting down his glass and moving so close to Blaine they are practically toe-to-toe, “If he’s anything like me, I think he wouldn’t mind if I did this,” Kurt brings his other hand up to brush against Blaine’s cheek.

“I think that’d be okay,” Blaine says, watching Kurt with steady eyes.

“Or this,” Kurt runs his hand through Blaine’s hair and tugs lightly.

“Probably not,” Blaine’s voice wavers.

“Maybe this?” Kurt swipes the pad of his thumb over Blaine’s bottom lip and watches Blaine’s eyes darken.

“Mm-mm,” Blaine shakes his head.

“Well, what about this?” Kurt leans in and kisses Blaine full on the lips. Blaine’s mouth instantly opens in response; Kurt can taste the wine on his tongue.

The kiss doesn’t last very long but when they pull apart Blaine is breathing hard. “He—um—he might…” Blaine swallows hard, “Do that again.”

Whatever was left of their characters is now gone as they both move forward at the same time, clinging to each other in a long, messy kiss.

Blaine groans deep in the back of his throat and Kurt chuckles lightly, “Truth or dare, Blaine.”

“God, um, dare,” Blaine breathes and Kurt tugs him back into the living room. Blaine grabs at his ass playfully as he trails behind him.

Kurt snatches up a card and reads. Blaine watches as Kurt’s eyes darken. “‘For 60 seconds, touch yourself like you’d like me to touch you.’”

Blaine makes a strangled sort of noise and practically whimpers when he watches Kurt walk back into the kitchen. “What are you doing?”

“Getting the timer,” Kurt strides back in, looking entirely pleased. “60 seconds. No more, no less. No me.”

Blaine looks torn and his eyes slide from Kurt to the couch and back again. Kurt nods, mouthing Go as he starts the timer. Blaine scrambles onto the couch and stretches out. “Kurt, I don’t—”

Kurt just looks pointedly at the timer in his hands before perching on the end of the couch. “Show me what you want, Blaine.”

“I—you—”

“50 seconds, Blaine,” Blaine can see that Kurt is enjoying this too much. He is wound up tightly after everything that night so far but he closes his eyes and just imagines—imagines that it’s Kurt. God, it should be Kurt. Out of everything during this game Blaine thinks this is the most difficult.

Blaine reaches one hand up to tangle in his hair then trails the other down his chest, fingers catching over one of his nipples. He knows he’s on the clock so he wastes no time slipping beneath the waistband of his shorts.

His hands are just slightly too rough and too broad and he can’t quite mimic Kurt’s magic touch. It’s not like he hasn’t done this before—busy schedules and traveling make for lonely times—but knowing full well Kurt is right there just seems unfair. 

It’s difficult attempting to show Kurt what he wants; it’s so different from when he’s alone and just trying to relieve the pressure until he can see Kurt again. What he wants from Kurt are roaming, groping hands and heavy breathing in his ear and all the heat and the scent of Kurt enveloping him and the satisfaction of knowing that it is all for them and only them. Ever.

Blaine arches his back just imagining it, his hand wrapped around himself and stroking in that tantalizingly slow but firm way Kurt knows drives him crazy. He’s sweating just thinking about it and nearly forgets Kurt’s presence.

But after getting lost in the moment, he realizes that it must have been longer than a minute and he opens his eyes to find Kurt staring at him, jaw slack and eyes darkened with the timer held forgotten in the palm of his hand.

Blaine immediately climbs over to him and grabs one of Kurt’s hands, placing it low and firm on his waist. Kurt’s fingers instantly curl into the flesh there and Blaine doesn’t even notice the sting from his nails.

“Last one. Truth or dare, Kurt,” Blaine whispers, just as Kurt leans down to kiss him.

“Truth,” Kurt breathes. He would reveal the meaning of life to Blaine if he knew it.

Blaine’s hand feels hot against the back of his neck as he pulls Kurt in for another searing kiss. For a brief moment, Kurt thinks that maybe this is the meaning of life.

Blaine breaks away, with Kurt chasing unashamedly after his lips, and picks up the last card on the table. His voice is low and runs over Kurt’s skin like velvet, “‘What sex move of mine is your favorite? Give me all the dirty details about why you like it.’”

Kurt groans and practically attacks Blaine’s neck, nipping and sucking at the salty skin there and murmuring unintelligibly things Blaine desperately wants to hear. Kurt’s voice starts to grow more sure and he looks at Blaine—all hooded eyes, blown pupils, and flushed cheeks.

“I love—” Kurt inhales a shuddering breath and his voice is gravelly as he speaks on the exhale, “I love when we’re doing anything—” Blaine laughs but Kurt just shakes his head and keeps talking, “—whether it’s making out or rutting against each other or god, me inside you and you’re on top of me—”

There’s a beat where they’re both imagining the same thing and in the room there’s only the sound of their arrhythmic breathing.

“But out of nowhere you tug me down and roll us over and suddenly I’m above you looking down and everything changes… You just—you just let me, practically make me, take control again and it’s such a rush. One moment you’re above me, pressing me down and taking charge of everything and I’m left useless and the next you give all that back and you’re pulling me in, begging for me to take over.

To feel you want me so bad like that and to go from being practically at your whim then having you underneath me, completely available for me to touch—damn, Blaine, you don’t even know—”

At that moment, Blaine tugs at Kurt’s shirt and they both fall backward onto the couch. They land against the cushions in a tangle of limbs and Kurt’s mouth parts with a surprised Oh to find himself in just the position he was describing.

“Blaine, I…” Kurt’s breath hitches when Blaine rocks his hips up, creating the most devastatingly imperfect amount of friction through layers of fabric.

“What, Kurt?” Blaine’s voice is barely a whisper as he looks up at Kurt with shining eyes.

“Blaine, I dare you not to come until I tell you.” Kurt dives in to kiss Blaine and captures his strangled whimper.

“Kurt,” Blaine whines as Kurt slides a hand down and rubs along the straining outline of Blaine’s erection over his boxer-briefs.

“I… double-dare you,” Kurt smiles wickedly. Kurt continues to run his hand over Blaine, swiping his thumb over the damp spot at the tip as Blaine writhes beneath him. Blaine is feeling dizzy; he’s reeling in the intoxication from wine and the much more potent drug that is just Kurt.

“You’re playing dirty,” Blaine grinds out, trying to lift his hips to gain more pressure from Kurt’s hand.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Kurt quips back. He gives Blaine a firm squeeze and suddenly Blaine feels cold. Blaine opens his eyes, not even realizing they were closed, to see Kurt clambering off of him and walking away. Kurt looks over his shoulder at Blaine. “Are you coming or not?” Blaine isn’t sure, but he swears he hears Kurt place emphasis on that word.

There’s a beat where Blaine takes a moment to collect himself but almost immediately he’s practically falling off of the couch, just barely catching himself on the arm as he makes to follow Kurt into the bedroom. When he gets there, Kurt is standing by the bed, already shirtless, and pushing down his pajama pants and underwear before climbing onto the bed. Blaine quickly follows suit, tripping over the garment in his haste to get to Kurt and leaving the door open in his wake so that the only light in the small bedroom is from the living area down the hall.

Kurt is splayed out against the pillows, lazily stroking himself, and the view would be more obscene if it weren’t so familiar. He only has to arch an eyebrow at Blaine and Blaine is gravitating toward Kurt and crawling up alongside him on the bed.

Blaine throws a leg over both of Kurt’s, pressing his body against Kurt’s as much as he can and trying not to concentrate too much on the rub from his erection against Kurt’s hip. He covers Kurt’s still moving hand with his own and changes the grip. Kurt’s body rocks ever-so-slightly upward in response.

For a few moments they both watch Kurt’s cock slip in and out of their grip until Kurt turns his head towards Blaine and presses their lips together. Blaine’s forced to release his grasp as Kurt rolls on top of him, still kissing him deeply and breathing harshly through his nose. And when Kurt cants his hips down, slotting their bodies together in a well-practiced maneuver, Blaine can only respond in kind.

Their skin is sweat-sticky, causing muscles and bones to catch and drag in just-this-side-of-unpleasant ways. Kurt’s arms bracket Blaine’s face as he attempts to get closer while Blaine claws his hands down his back, down to grasp the flesh of Kurt’s ass.

Through the alcohol- and lust- and heat-addled haze Blaine can feel himself getting too close much too soon. Almost as if Kurt could sense this he backs off; slows down and sits up, wiping the back of his hand on his brow and still rocking slightly as he looks down at Blaine with a grin.

Blaine remembers. “Kurt, you weren’t serious—”

“A dare’s a dare, love. Can’t back out now,” Kurt uses his index finger to trace down the center of Blaine’s chest.

Blaine huffs and lets his head fall back against the pillows. He tries to take a few shuddering breaths in an attempt to cool off. Before he’s even inhaled twice, though, Kurt’s fingers are curled around him again, thumb dipping into the slit to smear the clear fluid collecting there and sliding downward with a firm stroke.

Blaine’s own hands slide up to grip at Kurt’s legs, thumbs digging into the crease where thigh meets hip just to have something to hold onto. He can’t stop the moan that escapes as Kurt does this fantastic twist of his wrist.

From his perch above Blaine, Kurt is all too aware of how hard he is himself and it is really rather tempting to just end things now and give them both what they both want. Having Blaine hard and so desperate for it beneath him always gives him quite the rush. Nights like tonight are few and far between unfortunately so being able to fully enjoy watching his usually so put-together fiancé fall apart at the seams—giving him a tipsy striptease, masturbating in front of him, and now attempting to hold himself back when Kurt knows all he wants to do is let go—is an opportunity Kurt is not about to pass up.

He almost feels guilty for removing his hand once more from Blaine, especially at Blaine’s unrestrained whine, but can’t quite find it in himself as Blaine vengefully pulls Kurt down and suddenly Kurt finds himself looking up at Blaine. “You tease,” Blaine growls before moving down Kurt’s body and enveloping his aching cock between his lips.

In a moment of lust-triggered-mania, Kurt laughs. Except it comes out as more of a choked-off sound as Blaine works him over with ferocity—tongue swirling and lips sliding and just wet and heat. But Kurt laughs because Blaine, in a perfect display of just how wonderful he is, seems to have figured it out. Or rather, remembered. Blaine hits every pleasure-point with a practiced ease. And when the hand not holding firm to the base of Kurt’s cock makes its way down to stroke at his balls, Kurt cries out and tosses his head back as he falls over the edge.

Kurt has both hands in Blaine’s hair and he tugs in an attempt to pull Blaine up and kiss him, despite the awkward tangle of limbs and his oversensitivity. Blaine’s mouth instantly parts and lets Kurt’s tongue sweep over his own to just feel and to taste and Kurt loves this man.

When they break apart Kurt bends his knee to fit between Blaine’s thighs and lets him rock against him. At this point, Blaine is painfully hard and honestly he’s surprised he’s made it this far. “Kurt, can I? I—”

“You took a shortcut,” Kurt huffs out a laugh. Kurt should know by now that withholding orgasms does nothing if not make Blaine more determined.

“You love it when I do that,” Blaine breathes hard and for a second lets his head drop onto Kurt’s chest. He looks back up at Kurt with a mischievous glint. “Tell the truth, Kurt.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Kurt retorts, unable to really think of anything more clever to say in his post-orgasm haze. Having Blaine still hard and pressed all alongside him isn’t doing much to clear his mind, either.

“Please,” Blaine begs and Kurt can just hear the question in the word, as if asking for permission.

“Fine,” Kurt means for it to sound like a concession but instead his voice betrays the eagerness and want returning much too soon. Blaine exhales something like relief and props himself on his hands and knees. Kurt still manages to roll his eyes at this as he leans toward the nightstand to grab the lube and a condom. “My god, Blaine, you act like you haven’t been through much worse before.”

Blaine’s voice is muffled by the pillow where his face is buried as he mumbles, “I did a striptease for you I think I deserve this.”

Kurt just moves behind him, chuckling quietly to himself, and smacks at Blaine with the hand not already covered in lube. He slides his other hand down the crevice of Blaine’s ass and rubs a slick thumb over Blaine’s entrance, pressing in just a little bit—enough to have Blaine pushing back against him in an attempt for more.

Kurt pushes Blaine’s legs further apart and leans down to place a kiss at the base of Blaine’s spine at the same time that he slides a finger into Blaine, immediately pulling it back and pushing it back in over and over again. He takes little pretense before pushing in another alongside it, crooking the two and finding quite easily the spot that makes Blaine’s arms give out temporarily.

Blaine keeps up a constant stream of Kurt and god and don’t stop and just vowel sounds as Kurt keeps a steady hand on his hip. He fucks Blaine with the two fingers much longer than he normally would, varying the pattern at which he rubs against Blaine’s prostate just to keep him on edge as long as possible. He finally adds a third finger when Blaine curses loudly and pushes his ass back toward Kurt so hard he nearly knocks him backward.

Blaine desperately wants to reach down and begin stroking himself but he knows the minute he does it would be over all too soon and he is not about to give Kurt that satisfaction. His thighs are shaking from the strain and the sensations shooting up his spine are making his head spin. Suddenly, he feels empty and he feels a sting—Kurt has pulled his fingers out and apparently bitten Blaine on the ass. Blaine would hate him right now if he didn’t love him so damn much.

Kurt’s fingers are pressing at him again almost instantly and Blaine whines, rocking on his knees and reaching behind him in an attempt to grab at Kurt and make him do something. But Kurt, as always, is ahead of him. His fingers are replaced soon enough with the head of his cock, pushing in devastatingly slowly before he thrusts in the rest of the way and pauses just long enough to let Blaine adjust.

Kurt leans forward to wrap an arm around Blaine’s torso and lines his body along Blaine’s as much as he can, not even kissing him—just pressing his mouth to every inch of skin that he can reach in between breaths. Kurt’s pace is steady and fast, pushing hard into Blaine and causing them both to make broken noises into the quiet, humid air around them. Kurt can feel the tension building and feels himself getting close and he slows the pace, focusing on the drag and the way Blaine’s chest is heaving.

“Kurt, I’m close,” Blaine says brokenly, reaching down and finally wrapping a hand around himself where he’s been aching and leaking for what seems like much too long.

But Kurt just quickens the pace again and bats Blaine’s hand away, replacing it with his own. He rubs his thumb at that most sensitive spot just under the head and Blaine’s whole body jerks in a response. “Kurt…”

Blaine’s body gives another shudder and he nearly falls forward. Kurt catches him, still rocking his hips just slight enough to barely drag against that heavenly spot, but stops pumping him. Instead, he pinches at the base of Blaine’s cock and Blaine cries out, tears springing in his eyes from frustration.

“Truth or dare, Blaine,” Kurt practically purrs into Blaine’s ear.

“Kurt,” Blaine grinds out, “Now is not the time—”

“Truth. Or. Dare.”

“Oh my fucking god. Truth.” Blaine pushes back and forth in attempt to gain any sort of friction he can.

Kurt keeps his grip on Blaine’s cock as he pulls out nearly all the way before slamming his hips back into Blaine. Blaine’s answering moan practically echoes off the walls. “Do you want to come, Blaine?”

“Is that even a question--” Blaine grits his teeth. A bead of sweat drops from a matted curl onto his cheek and slides down and Blaine’s nerves are so hypersensitive that it feels like it burns his skin on the way down.

“Blaine.” Kurt’s voice is low and drawn out, almost seeming far away even though Blaine can feel his cheek against the back of his neck.

“Yesyesyesyes,” Blaine can’t seem to stop repeating the word. Kurt finally lets go and Blaine’s orgasm wracks through him like a lightning bolt, spilling onto the tangled sheets beneath them. Kurt continues thrusting into him, riding him through it until his own completion not to long after—with Blaine’s name on his lips and fingers digging hard into Blaine’s ribs.

They both collapse simultaneously in a heap of exhausted limbs, just resting there until breathing patterns return to normal. Kurt rolls over onto his back and Blaine feels himself being tugged onto him until his chin is resting on Kurt’s chest where he can still feel the slightly-accelerated beat of Kurt’s heart.

Blaine looks up at Kurt’s face, the picture of sated calmness—cheeks flushed, hair in disarray, lips kissed-red. Kurt has his eyes closed but when Blaine brings a hand up to tap at his stomach, they flutter open. Kurt smiles at him. “Mmm, that was fun.”

Blaine props himself on an elbow and nods in agreement, tracing circles in the light scattering of hair around Kurt’s navel. He grins as an idea occurs to him. “Truth or dare.”

Kurt looks down at him with a look between affection and confusion. “Dare. Why not at this point.”

“I dare you to clean us up and go get me something to eat,” Blaine says casually, still tracing shapes into Kurt’s skin.

Kurt’s stomach jumps as he laughs, “That’s not how it works.”

“Hey, a dare’s a dare,” Blaine says in a mocking tone. He has just enough time to grin up at him before Kurt grabs him by the back of the neck and shuts him up with a kiss.


End file.
